Dosa Baekkie Apa!
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: Readers-nim, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan, Baekhyun, Baekkie, Byun, Bacon juga boleh. Reades-nim tahu tidak? Hari ini Baekkie lagi galau. Galau karena nasib naas Baekkie, huhuhu. A CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL FIC.


Title : Dosa Baekkie Apa?!

Author : Phoenix Channie

Cast : ChanBaek

Other : KaiDo, HunHan *dikit*

Genre : Romance, humor

Rate : T

Length : 1shoot

Disclaimer : Chanyeol itu suami saya. Kyungsoo itu istri saya. Wae, gak percaya ato mau protes? Periksa aja di KUA! XP

Summary : Readers-nim, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan, Baekhyun, Baekkie, Byun, Bacon juga boleh. Reades-nim tahu tidak? Hari ini Baekkie lagi galau. Galau karena nasib naas Baekkie, huhuhu.

Warning : YAOI, aneh, gaje, ga' sesuai EYD, Miss n Typo(s), alur nggak jelas-ngebut-kacau, OOC, author sarap, n many more.

A/N : Annyong~ hari ini ane pengen nistain ChanBaek! HUWAHAHAHA_#Plak!_ silahkan baca aja deh. T.T*elus pipi*

FOR BAEKHYUN BIRTHDAY :3 *telat woy!*

IT'S YAOI MALE X MALE

IF U DON'T LIKE THIS COUPLE, DON'T READ!

NO FLAME PLEASE~

Happy Reading^^~

Dosa Baekkie Apa?!

\(^0^)/Phoenix Channie\(^0^)/

Baek nyerocos aka Baek POV

Readers-nim, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan, Baekhyun, Baekkie, Byun, Bacon juga boleh. Reades-nim tahu tidak?

Readers: apa?

Hari ini Baekkie lagi galau. Galau karena nasib naas Baekkie, huhuhu.

Readers: yang sabar ne Baekkie~*pukpuk*

/wah wah, pagi-pagi udah galau-galauan beBaek kita yang imut./ *ikutan pukpuk*

Heh, ini karena bias lo yang kayak tiang jemuran, tiang listrik, tokyo tower, sama menara eiffel(sekalian) itu tau! #set dah, disebutin semua tuh sekalian sodaranya. -,-

/emangnya apa salah suami ente yang sebangsa jerapah itu? ._. /

Thor, lo udah punya asuransi kesehatan blom?

/kagak, mang nape? O.o/

Mau gua lempar lo dari Namsan tower! Enak aja bilang Yeollie gua Jeravah!

/ih sensi amat sih, si eneng Baek. Katanya tadi lagi galau gegara Yeol, tapi dibelain juga. _Mana pake typo lagi.._ -_-/

Lo pagi-pagi dah cari ribut, eoh! Gua aduin Yeollie, dipecat jadi fans lo ntar.

/Ah janganlah, Baekkie unyu bin cantik~ damai damai./ *toel toel pipi beBaek*

Ne ne, gak usah pake pegang-pegang segala, modus banget sih!*nepis tangan author*

/hehe beBaek tau aja.^^ ok, balik ke permasalahan awal. Mang kenapa ama Yeol? O.o/

Jadi gini ceritanya. Baekkie kan dari dulu pengeeeeeeeeen banget punya namjachingu yang ganteng suatu hari nanti. Tap-

/Lha, bukannya dah dapet tuh? Trus masalahnya apa?/

Ya elah thor, dengerin dulu napa? Orang blom selesai cerita. -,-

Ya sih Chanyeollie itu ganteng, tapi... jauh banget dari bayangan namjachingu idaman Baekkie. T^T

/Sincha?/

Ne, padahal dulu tuh, Baekkie pengennya namjachingu yang romantis. Tapi Yeol mah... :(

/waeyeo?/

_**Flashback 2 Years ago...**_

"Byun Baek, kau mau tidak, melakukan sesuatu untukku ?" tidak biasanya Chanyeol berwajah serius seperti ini. Baekhyun sang namjachingu jadi penasaran, apa yang kira-kira Chanyeol inginkan darinya?

"Melakukan apa, Yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah penasaran yang sangat menggemaskan. Matanya yang dihiasi eyeliner tipis terlihat bersinar. Bibir tipisnya membentuk senyuman yang sangat manis. Oh betapa beruntungnya Park Chanyeol memiliki namjachingu seimut Baekhyun.

"Maukah kau..." Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kotak mungil berwarna merah dari jeansnya. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, pandangannya telah kabur karena air mata. Apakah akhirnya Chanyeol ingin meresmikan hubungan mereka ke jenjang pernikahan? O/O

"C-Chanyeol itu..." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, kemudian menggenggam jemari kecil milik Baekhyun. Air mata dari sudut mata Baekhyun siap jatuh kapan saja. Ia benar-benar bahagia saat ini.

"Maukah kau menjaga benda ini untukku, Baekkie?" ujar Chanyeol seraya membuka kotak mungil itu. Wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah saat melihat benda di dalamnya.

"Kunci?" tanaynya dengan dahi yang mengerinyit.

"Ne, ini kunci apartementku. Aku harap kau mau memilikinya dan menjaganya untukku."

Kali ini air mata Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh, tak terbendung. Meski itu bukanlah sebuah cincin, tapi bukankah itu berarti Chanyeol serius dengannya dan menganggap Baekhyun penting? Bukankah ini berarti Chanyeol memintanya untuk tinggal bersama? Dan ini adalah tahap yang sangat dekat dengan pernikahan.

"Ka-kau serius?" Baekhyun gagal mengatur nada suaranya. Suaranya bergetar, biarlah, ia terlalu bahagia saat ini.

"Ne, aku sering kehilangan kunci itu. Lebih baik kau saja yang pegang, daripada nanti hilang lagi." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman happy vir- Tunggu...

"Mwo?" jadi hanya karena alasan itukah?!

"Ne, aku ceroboh sih. Benda-benda kecil itu mudah terlupakan olehku. Makanya aku memakai kotak bekas cincin itu untuk membawanya, biar tidak hilang. Hehe." Aku Chanyeol dengan senyuman Happy Virus yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Ia tak menyadari aura gelap yang menguar dari namja cantik di depannya. Baekhyun itu juga kecil, dan ucapan Chanyeol barusan...

NYUT NYUT!

"MWO?!"

_**Flashback off...**_

Hiks, kalian mengertikan gimana perasaan Baekkie? T.T

All: Baekkie yang sabar, ne? :( *pukpuk part 2*

Bukan itu aja. Baekkie juga pengennya punya namjachingu yang perhatian. Tapi Yeol...

_**Flashback a years ago...**_

Seorang namja mungil tengah meringkuk diatas tempat tidurnya. Hawa di dalam kamar itu terasa berat dan pengap. Terang saja, karena hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Namun baik jendela maupun gorden kamar itu belum terbuka.

"Hahh hahh..." nafas namja cantik itu tersengal-sengal. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah, membuat ranjangnya terlihat sangat berantakan. Rona merah memenuhi wajahnya, suhu tubuhnya terus saja meningkat.

"Hahh hahh Yeolhh.." bibir mungilnya terus saja meracau tak jelas. Eits, jangan salah paham dulu. Ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan. _*R: mang kita mikir apaan? ._.a* _Baekhyun seperti ini karena ia tengah demam keras.

Ceklek

"Ommo Baekkie!"

Chanyeol yang baru saja datang ke apartement Baekhyun menjadi panik melihat kondisi namjachingunya itu. Dengan telaten ia merawat kekasihnya yang tengah sakit itu. Mulai dari membuatkan bubur dan minuman, memberikan obat penurun demam, sampai pada bagian yang membuat Baekhyun menolak pada awalnya karena malu. Chanyeol mengelap tubuh Baekhyun dengan handuk basah, dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Meskipun sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun lebih, tapi mereka belum pernah sekalipun berhubungan intim. Bukannya Baehyun tidak mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk menyentuhnya, tapi namja jangkung itu sendirilah yang tak pernah meminta. Karena itulah, ini adalah kali pertama bagi Baekhyun untuk tidak berpakaian alias naked dihadapan Cahnyeol. Ia benar-benar gugup.

"Tidak ada bantahan Byun Baek, kau itu sakit!"

Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat Chanyeol mulai melepas piyamanya. Mebiarkan Chanyeol melihat tubuh nakednya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun ingin menenggelamkan diri ke sungai Han. Dan sekarang, namja tampan itu ingin menyentuh mengelap tubuhnya? AAAAA! Seseorang, tolong berikan Baekhyun obat pelambat kinerja jantung!

"Y-Yeollie, gomawo..." namja manis itu bersyukur wajahnya memang merah sedari tadi karena demam. Karena kalau tidak, rona yang sama akan tercipta karena hal lain. Kalian pahamkan maksudku?

"Kau bicara apa? Ini sudah tanggungjawabku untuk merawatmu."

Perhatian Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tak sanggup berkata-kata apa. Selain tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau kau tidak segera sembuh, siapa yang akan memasak untukku? Kau tahukan, aku cuma bisa membuat bubur? Aku juga tidak mau menya-nyiakan uangku dengan membeli fast food."

What the-?!

"Ah, apartementku juga sudah kotor. Karena itu aku kesini, untuk memintamu membersihkannya seperti biasa. Hahh... tapi ternyata kau malah terbaring disini."

NYUT NYUT!

"Wah, ternyata _milikmu_ jauh lebih kecil dariku, eoh? Haha mungil sekali, seperti punyaku saat kelas 1 di Junior High School."

WHAT THE FUCK?!

"KYAK!"

_**Flashback off...**_

Waktu itu Baekkie pengen banget ngecincang Park babbo Chanyeol itu!

All: hyaaa yang sabar Baekkie, sabar. :( *pukpuk part 3*

Hiks, itu mah belum seberapa! Masih ada lagi hal di diri Chanyeol yang jauh banget dari tipikal idaman Baekkie.

Baekkie kan pengennya namjachingu yang ceria dan humoris.

/Chanyeol banget tuh beBaek unyu. Trus kenapa lagi?._. /

Lo bisa gembok mulut bentar kagak? Dari tadi motong mulu, orang dibilang belom selesai ngomong juga!

/Ya elah, si neng lagi dapet nih. Ane kan cuma nanya, baru 2 kali juga... :| /

Lo mau dengerin cerita gua gak?*todong gunting*

/A-arra, lanjut deh~ ^^/ *seram amet nih uke atu.*

Gua denger tuh!*lempar gunting* /Gyaaa!/

Udah, abaikan aja si Piniks/Phoenix woy!/ ntu.

Yang bikin Baekkie kesal banget, waktu itu...

_**Flashback of 5 months ago...**_

"Hahaha Chanyeol hyung kau gila! Apa yeoja itu tidak melapor polisi setelahnya?" Kai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat mendengar cerita Chanyeol yang menjahili yeoja di kamar sebelah apartementnya. Ia sengaja membuat suara-suara mendesah palsu yang sangat keras. Dan mengetuk pintu apartement yeoja itu dengan menggunakan boxer. Berpura-pura meminta lube, karena lubenya telah habis dipakai semalam.

"Haha tidak, tapi dia pindah setelahnya." Ujar Chanyeol. Kemudian duo namja tampan itu memukul-mukul meja dengan keras. Tidak peduli tamu restoran yang lainnya tengah menatap mereka tak suka. Baekhyun dan Dio hanya bisa menundukkan wajah mereka untuk meredam malu.

"Kau tega sekali Chanyeol hyung, kasihan yeoja itu." Ujar Dio angkat bicara.

"Habis, dia itu aneh! Setiapkali Baekhyun datang, dia pasti berusaha menguping apa saja yang kami lakukan. Aku pernah memergokinya menempelkan telinga di pintuku. Aku juga pernah tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya, dan menemukan foto-fotoku dan Baekhyun berserakan dari kotak yang dibawanya. Bahkan foto saat kami berciuman!" ucap Chanyeol sedikit emosi. Baekhyun membalas tatapan Dio yang seolah bertanya _'Jinja?'_ dengan mata membulat itu, dengan anggukan. Well, itu memang cukup mengganggu.

"Tapi kalian tahu? Ada satu foto dari yeoja itu yang kusimpan, foto Baekhyun yang lucu! Lihat!" Chanyeol mengambil selembar foto dari dompetnya yang membuat Baekhyun menelan ludah secara kasar.

Jangan foto itu! Chanyeol tidak akan setega itu pada Baaekhyun bukan?

"Andwae!" Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha merebut foto itu, tapi ia kalah cepat. Kai telah lebih dulu merebut foto itu dan menjauhkannya dari Baekhyun.

"Bwahahahahaha apa-apaan dengan belalai ini?"

"Benarkan, lucu? Aku juga tertawa sepertimu saat pertama kali melihat foto itu. Bagaimana bisa, namja yang telah berusia 22 tahun memakai underwear seperti itu? Huahahahaha."

"Aduh aduh perutku, perutku. Hahaha dan apa pula dengan pose bbuing bbuing itu?"

"Huahahaha kau belum lihat saja underwear jerapahnya. Aduh, perutku sakit."

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terpaku, mulai gelisah saat merasakan hawa hitam yang pekat dari namja di sebelahnya. Baekhyun tengah mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, tubuhnya bergetar, dan wajahnya memerah sempurna. Kyungsoo dapat mendengar suara gemeretak gigi namja bereyeliner itu.

"Ekhem, Kai!" ia berusaha menarik perhatian namjachingunya itu dengan berdehem keras.

"Ah, nae Baby Soo juga punya yang seperti itu! Lihat, Pororo!"

"Bwahahaha, apa-apaan paruhnya yang menonjol itu?"

BLAAAAAAAR!

"PARK CHANYEOL/KIM JONGIN!"

_**Flashback off...**_

Huaaaaaaaaaaaa hiks hiks hiks! Baekkie galau! 8(,)8

Readers: Baekkie sabar...! :( *pukpuk part 4*

Ini ape sih, dari tadi pukpuk mulu! Sakit tau, pukpuknya rame-an lagi. Dan PINIKS... Diem gak lo?!

/Bwahahahahahahaha underwear gajah? Duh, jadi ingat Mir MBLAQ!*ngegossip* masa' belalainya nimbul gitu, hahahahaha. XD/

NYUT! NYUT!

/Terus ntu Baby Soo juga punya yang Pororonya? Gyahahaha uke-uke choding! XD/

NYUT! NYUT! NYUT!

BaekSooMir: SERANG!*lempar shiruken ala Naruto*

/Uwooo/ Teng, Teng Teng Teng~ *ngehindar ala Fish di Chicken Little XD*

#Datang gak diundang pulang gak dianter, eh ayang Onyol nongol tuh! _ _*lo kira jelangkung?!*_

Piniks POV _/Baek!/_

"Baekkie? Kenapa duduk di lantai begitu? Hari ini sangat dingin, kau bisa sakit." Dan dengan perhatiannya Chanyeol membungkus tubuh kecil namjachingunya itu dengan selimut tebal. Pipi putih namja manis itu dihiasi semburat merah karenanya.

/alah, paling gak mau Tukang Bersih-bersihnya libur lagi. XD/ *dilempar laptop*

"Huks Yeollie~" ah sepertinya sifat manja Baekhyun sedang kambuh. Namja mungil itu memeluk namjachingunya yang ia cintai itu. Hangat dan nyaman, itulah yang selalu dirasakan Baekhyun saat memeluk Chanyeol.

"Waeyeo? Apa kau kedinginan?" Chanyeol membawa kekasihnya yang tak tahan dingin itu kedalam rengkuhannya. Mengusap-usap punggung sempit namjanya, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan.

"Tidak lagi, Yeollie hangat~" Baekhyun menampilkan eyesmilenya yang khas. Menyembunyikan wajah manisnya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Saat-saat seperti ini membuat Baekhyun senang dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil. Terasa pas dan nyaman dalam dekapan namjachingunya yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dan besar.

"Baekkie."

"Hmm?" namja manis itu hanya begumam sebagai respon. Ia tengah menikmati suasana damai dan hangat yang tercipta di apartementnya yang tidak terlalu besar. Ia menyukai bagaimana dagu Chanyeol bertengger di puncak kepalanya. Mendengarkan suara berat namja itu.

"Kau tahu? Mungkin aku memang tidak romantis." _/bener/_

"Tidak perhatian." _/bener/_

"Tidak peka." _/ben-/_

C: Thor, lo ngomong lagi, gua teror pake foto SooMan sajangnim, mau lo?!

_/Ogah Yeol, silahkan lanjutin aja keju-kejunya*chessy-chessy maksudnya.. LOL*/ *bbyong~*_

C: Cih, pake niru ucapan Bacon gua lagi. Kagak mirip woy! _/Usaha kan boleh.. :( /_

"Tapi percayalah, aku benar-benar menctintaimu. Percayalah." Baekhyun tersentak, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mengetahui hal yang membebani pikirannya? Apakah ia bisa membaca pikiran seperti temannya Luhan?

_Somewhere..._

"HATCHI!" seorang namja cantik bersin dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Kenapa, apa hyung thakit?" sang namjachingu pun cemas melihat hal itu. Ia segera memberikan tisu kepada Luhan.

"Aku tidak sakit Sehunnie, mungkin karena salju yang dingin." Ujar Luhan seraya menerima tisu pemberian Sehun.

'_Mau kuhangatkan?'_

BLUSH

"Pervert!" Luhan melemparkan tisu sisanya barusan ke wajah mesum Sehun. Oh iya, Sehun lupa, kalau namja cantiknya ini bisa telepati.

'_Ithh, Thehun kan kangen mulut hangat dan lembab, Lulu~'_

BLUSHHHH!

"Masturbasi sono!" Sehun khilaf lagi, pergi deh Luhannya. _/ckck -,-/_

_Back to BaekYeol..._

"Yeollie, bagaimana...?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, mendongak menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Siapapun bisa melihatnya di Twitter-mu, chagie." Ah, benar juga. Namja mungil itu hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Baekkie."

"Ne?"

Sungguh, Baekhyun tak sanggup mengangkat kepalanya. Ia takut Chanyeol marah, karena ia telah membahas masalah mereka di dunia maya. Karena Baekhyun tak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya, Chanyeol pun menangkup wajah namja manis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Memastikan bola mata indah itu menatap matanya.

"Saranghae."

Baekhyun dapat melihat, hanya ada dirinya di dalam mata Chanyeol. Tak ada orang lain, hanya dirinya. Meski Chanyeol sering bersikap menyebalkan, hingga Baekhyun ingin menendang bokong namja tampan itu. Tapi, selama ini memang hanya Baekhyunlah yang ada di kehidupan Chanyeol.

Namja tinggi itu selalu ada disaat Baekhyun membutuhkannya. Selalu menolak ajakan teman kuliahnya yang mengajak Chanyeol keluar tanpa membiarkannya membawa Baekhyun. Jika mereka ingin mengundang atau mengajak Chanyeol, maka mereka harus mengajak Baekhyun juga.

"Nado."

Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi secara perlahan kedua sejoli itu saling mendekatkan wajah mereka. Berhenti sejenak saat hidung mancung keduanya bersentuhan. Kemudian kedua belah bibir itu menyatu, memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada awalnya. Beranjak menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil. Hingga pada akhirnya berubah menjadi ciuman yang menuntut dan panas.

"Eunghh..."

Lenguhan yang indah meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungil Baekhyun, saat lidah nakal Chanyeol memasuki rongga mulutnya. Ini adalah _french kiss_ pertama mereka. Namja bertubuh kecil itu dulu sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melakukan _french kiss_. Tapi sekarang?

"Ahhh~" terlihat benang saliva menghubungkan bibir keduanya saat Chanyeol menarik diri. Ia tak mau Baekhyunnya kehabisan nafas. Namja bermarga Park itu hanya tersenyum melihat Baekkienya yang manis tengah ngos-ngosan dengan wajah yang merona merah seperti tomat. Menggemaskan.

"Y-Yeollie, i-ini?" Baekhyun serasa lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas, ketika melihat sebuah cincin berwarna silver dengan ukiran cantik terpasang di jari manisnya. Sejak kapan benda itu melingkar disana?

"Byun Baekhyun, aku memang namjachingu tidak romantis, tidak perhatian dan tidak peka. Tapi, inilah aku, Park Chanyeol. Aku memang tidak pandai menyusun kata-kata romantis yang akan membuatmu terharu. Tapi, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang pertama kali muncul di benakku saat berjumpa denganmu. Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau mengganti margamu dengan Park dan menjalani hidup bersama namja yang sangat mencintaimu ini?"

Baekhyun membeku disana, ia tak sanggup untuk berkata apa-apa. Aliran air mata di pipinyalah yang membuktikan bahwa Baekhyun masih bernafas. Chanyeol sendiri sudah berkeringat dingin menuggu jawaban dari bibir mungil itu. Entah kenapa ia sangat gugup sekarang.

"A-aku mau, aku mau!" akhirnya Baekhyun sanggup mengkontrol dirinya. Membuat Chanyeol sangat bahagia, dan memeluk calon anaenya itu dengan sangat erat. Mereka saling memperlihatkan senyuman kebahagiaan di wajah masing-masing.

"Aww! Mwonangoya?" Baekhyun segera mendorong tubuh Chanyeol saat merasakan sakit di lehernya. Namja tampan itu hanya menunjukkan senyuman 5 jarinya, kemudian mengecup kilat bagian leher Baekhyun yang terasa sakit tadi.

"_Kiss Mark_, itu tanda bahwa kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya!"

BLUSHHH

"A-apa maksudmu seutuhnya?" wajah manis itu tak mungkin bisa memerah lagi lebih dari ini. Apakah baru saja, Chanyeol mengatakan ingin melakukan 'itu' dengan Baekhyun? O/O

"Menjadi aneku, tentu saja. Kau pikir apa lagi? Ah atau..." Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, menatap Baekhyun dengan seringaian dan pandangan yang men_judge_.

"Apa kau beranggapan bahwa aku akan menyentuhmu, Park Baekhyun~?"

"Huwaaa!" Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan selimut yang sebelumnya dipakaikan Chanyeol untuknya.

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol benar-benar menerjang dan memakan Bacon imut dan menggemaskan yang sedang bersembunyi di balik selimut bermotif stroberinya ini. Tapi ia memiliki kontrol diri yang hebat. Buktinya sampai saat ini 'kepolosan' Baekhyun masih terpelihara. Ia terlalu mencintai namja mungil itu, tak tega merusaknya.

"Baekkie~"

"Shirro!" Baekhyun berusaha mempertahankan selimutnya, agar tak dibuka oleh namjachingunya itu. Ia terlalu malu, dapat di tangkap oleh indera pendengarannya kekehan Chanyeol. Namun ia tak cukup kuat untuk menyaingi tenaga Chanyeol.

"Kita simpan hal itu untuk malam pertama saja, arra?" Baekhyun mengintip dari balik selimutnya yang hanya diturunkan Chanyeol sebatas hidungnya saja. Ia menggangguk kecil seperti puppy. Namja jangkung itu memberikan kecupan di dahi Baekhyun yang tak tertutupi poni. Membuat namja bereyeliner itu memejamkan matanya, merasakan kenyamanan dari perlakuan Chanyeol.

/Cie cie yang romantis-romantisan~/

ChanBaek: apa sih thor, ganggu aja! *blushing*

/Hehe chukkae~ ini hadiah dari saya./ *kasih amplop*

Baek: apaan nih? *buka amplop*

NYUT NYUT NYUT!

Baek: PINIKS BABBO, GUA RUJAK LO! KITA BARU MESRA-MESRANYA TAU! DOSA GUA APA?! *nguber pake celurit*

/GYAAAA/ *ngebirit*

Chan: ckck dasar, akur dikit napa? Apaan sih isinya?*ngintip amplop*

NYUT!

Chan: Bacon, sini gua bantuin! *nguber pake pacul*

Readers: mang ada pa sih? *lirik isi amplop* pantes pada murka gitu ChanBaeknya, wong disini ketulis:

**END**

/Huwahahahaha/*ketawa setan bareng empunya setan(read: Kyu)*

/bagi yang kacian ama nasib ChanBaek, silahkan kumpulkan Review Peduli Sequel.^^/

Baek: heh, janji2in sequel segala gaya lo. Yg gua lahiran ntu gimane, huh?! #JLEB!

Chan: iya nih, kagak brojol juga aegya gua. Ingat, mau comeback nih! Ntar pusing diri mikirin alesan my beBaek gak ngeksis di EXO Concert, nah lo... #JLEB!

/Huks, iye-iye. Ni kan cuma buat ngobatin kekangenan readers ama eksistensi ente2 bedua. Mang lagi di ketik nih Become a Daddy-nya./*pamerin ff BaD*

ChanBaek: Baru **3** halaman?! *lanjutin nguber part 2*

/Gyaaaaa readers please help me with ripiuw. , / *ngebirit part 2*


End file.
